


The Other Side

by roebling



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun wakes up and he's <i>still</i> in Youngjae's body.  In the end, though, things could be worse.  (AKA totally idiotic makeout fic for the bodyswap square at <a href="http://pisudori-play.livejournal.com/37300.html">Abridge B.A.P Trope Bingo</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> lololol idk even know this is so bad and ridiculous so I'm posting it before I wimp out.

The alarm is going off.

Daehyun opens one eye. His whole body feels heavy. His limbs are unresponsive. There’s no way he can get up this early. There’s no way he’s …

Someone pulls the covers off.

“Ughghhhhh.”

He rolls over and shoves his face into the pillow.

“Rise and shine.”

It’s still _so weird_ to hear his voice and y’know, not actually be talking.

“Go away,” he says, face buried in the pillow still.

“Wakey-wakey. It’s morning time,” Youngjae says. “If you don’t hurry, Himchan’s going to get in the bathroom before you.”

Daehyun groans. If Himchan gets the bathroom first, he’ll have to wait _forever_ to wash his face. “I don’t care,” he says. “I’ll just go like this.”

Youngjae jabs him in the side, hard. “No, you won’t.” he says. “That’s my face you’re wearing, and you’re not bringing it out in public unwashed.

Daehyun rolls onto his back and opens his eyes. Yeah, he’s still stuck in Youngjae’s body. “This is the worst,” he says. “Why are you so tired all the time?”

“Why are you so hungry all the time?” Youngjae shoots back. “I had two bowls of cereal for breakfast and I’m still hungry.”

Daehyun sits up and scrubs his hand over his face … Youngjae’s face … whatever. “I kept telling you I had a high metabolism, and you guys just made fun of me. It’s not my fault.” He blinks. “You wouldn’t be so hungry if you ate real cereal instead of Yongguk hyung’s whole wheat grandpa flakes.”

“I like that stuff,” Youngjae says, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's wholesome."

Daehyun falls back onto the bed, horrified. His poor body is probably going through Frosted Flake withdrawal. “If I had to switch bodies with someone, why couldn’t it be someone interesting and not narcoleptic, like Junhonggie? I’ve always wanted to be tall.”

“Hey!” Youngjae says. “I am taller than you.”

“By like a centimeter,” Daehyun says. “That doesn't even count.” He sighs. “This is just lame.”

Youngjae gives him a withering look. “Think how I feel. I’m stuck as _you_.”

*****

“Still starring in the Parent Trap, eh?” Himchan grins. He’s having way too much fun with all of this.

Daehyun flops into a chair. His face is washed and his hair is wet and he still feels like going back to sleep. “How can you tell? And where’s the coffee?”

Himchan rolls his eyes. “It’s easy. Youngjae’s making his ‘Hyung is such an idiot why do I have to deal with this’ face, but in Daehyun mode, he just looks constipated.”

Youngjae’s face immediately goes blank. “I do not make a face like that.”

“Yes, you do,” Junhong and Daehyun say at the same time.

Jongup nods. “Hyung makes it every time Himchan hyung comes up with a stupid plan, so, you know … pretty often.”

Youngjae huffs and sits down in the chair opposite Daehyun. “Well fine,” he says. “If I make this supposed face, I want my own face back so I can make it the right way.”

“Not as much as I want my face back so you stop messing around with it,” Daehyun mutters, stirring sugar into his coffee.

“Hey!” Youngjae says. “You’re the one messing with my face. Stop pursing my lips.” His head falls and in an undertone he says. “You’re making me look like a duck.”

Daehyun is not in a sympathetic mood. “Well stop rolling my eyes!"

Youngjae scowls.

Daehyun scowls right back.

The bathroom door opens and closes. Yongguk hyung sticks his head around the corner into the kitchen … and his face falls. “Oh,” he says. “You’re still stuck as each other?” He nods. “It’s okay, kids. I’m sure you’re going to be back to normal in no time.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes _again_.

“I told you to stop that!” Daehyun isn’t going to let anyone make him look like he’s got googly eyes - not even Youngjae.

“I’m not doing anything weird,” Youngjae says. “Your face is just weird.”

“Your face is weird!” Daehyun sighs. “I’m too tired for this. I want my body back now.”

Yongguk hyung nods. “Yup,” he says. “Back to normal in no time.” He does not sound convinced.

Himchan bursts out laughing. Junhong and Jongup at least have the good grace to merely chuckle. Youngjae scowls. It looks dumb enough when he normally does it, but on Daehyun’s face it looks _really_ stupid.

“Ughhh,” Daehyun says, and he lets his head fall to hit the table. Youngjae’s head. Whatever.

“Hey!” Youngjae says, kicking him under the table. “Watch it. That’s my skull you’re banging up.”

*****

In the afternoon, after a few cups of coffee, Daehyun feels a bit more charitable. Honestly, there are worse things than being Youngjae. They’re basically the same size, at least. As cool as it would be to be Junhonggie’s height, he’d probably be tripping and knocking his head into everything. And if he’d switched bodies with Jongup, he’d have to pretend to be able to dance. _That_ wouldn’t have gone well at all. Being Yongguk hyung would just be weird.

He doesn’t even want to think about switching bodies with Himchan hyung.

It’s kind of cool, getting to sing with Youngjae’s voice. Daehyun’s never, ever thought that he was better than Youngjae - they just have difference voices. He realizes how different now. It’s hard, though, like learning to sing all over again. They told the vocal trainer they both had colds to cover up all of Daehyun’s rasps and Youngjae’s squeaks.

The supposed cold got them out of vocal lessons early, so now they’re waiting at the company building for everyone else to come back from an appointment at the dermatologist. The battery in Daehyun’s phone is nearly dead. Youngjae’s body is much figitier than his is. That doesn’t even make any sense, but he understands now why Youngjae is always bopping his head or tapping his feet like an idiot. His body just wants to do stuff.

Speaking of Youngjae, he’s been gone to the bathroom for way too long. Daehyun narrows his eyes. He thought they had an implicit understanding that bathing, pissing, and all other activities that involve contact with each other’s junk would be kept to an utter minimum. Youngjae’s a punk if he’s going back on that now.

They see enough of each other when they _haven’t_ swapped bodies. Daehyun doesn’t need Youngjae’s hands all over his … stuff. He tries not to think about Youngjae in that kind of context; it would only lead to trouble.

He pushes open the bathroom door. “Hey! What are you ….”

He trails off. Youngjae is in front of the mirror, making faces. His iPad is balanced on the edge of the sink.

Daehyun frowns. “What are you doing?”

Youngjae starts to make an exasperated face, and then stops. He takes a deep breath, and wrinkles his nose. “I’m practicing your face.” 

“What?”

“I don’t want the fans to start saying your face is weird,” Youngjae says.

“They’re not going to say my face is weird,” Daehyun says. “What are you even talking about?”

Youngjae shakes his head. “Daehyun, these people follow us around with professional grade DLSRs. You think they’re not going to notice if your smile is suddenly totally different?” He shakes his head again. “They’re gonna notice. Look. I’ve almost got it down now.”

He smiles again, not his normal dorky-style Youngjae smile (all cheeks and those white, perfect teeth) but different: eyes narrowed a little and lips curled to one side.

“What’s that supposed to be?”

“That’s how you smile,” Youngjae says. He picks up his iPad, and scrolls through for a moment. When he holds it up, there’s a picture of Daehyun smiling and … huh. Youngjae really does have it down. He looks just like the Daehyun in the picture.

Daehyun frowns. “Well then I need to practice too,” he says. “I’ve probably been doing your smile all wrong.”

Youngjae shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. People aren’t paying as much attention to my face.”

Youngjae can be such an idiot sometimes. “What are you talking about? I’m sure if I screw up your face the fans are going to notice. Don't be stupid.”

“I’m not stupid,” Youngjae says calmly, “I’m just saying that you have more fansites than I do. So it’s more likely people are going if I start making you look like a monkey than the other way around.”

Daehyun frowns, because that is stupid. Youngjae isn’t going to make him look like a monkey, and he doesn’t think it’s possible that he could make Youngjae look like a monkey. He’s not the one with the _ears_. Youngjae has a great face, actually, when he’s not laughing like a hyena. His skin his nice and he’s got really long eyelashes and incredible cheekbones and the fans are the stupid ones if they’re not paying attention to that.

Daehyun’s nervous now, though. Why’d Youngjae have to mention those stupid cameras and those big awful lenses?

“Show me my smile again.”

Youngjae does that narrow-eyed half smirk. It makes him - makes Daehyun - look self-assured and a little full of himself. It’s so _weird_.

“I didn’t know I looked like that,” Daehyun says. “Do another one.”

Youngjae smiles again, this time with his nose scrunched up a bit and his eyes nearly shut and his mouth spread wide.

“You’re making me look freaky on purpose.”

Youngjae shakes his head. “That’s all you.”

Daehyun spent as much time as any other kid looking at himself in a mirror as a teenager, but he had no idea that his face looked like that.

“I look like a potato.”

Youngjae cackles.

“Hey! Stop doing that with my face! Seriously, Yoo Youngjae, don’t do it!”

“You don’t look like a potato,” Youngjae says, leaning back against the sink. “Come on, Daehyunnie. Aren’t you our Busan Wonbin?”

Daehyun hates that nickname. “Stop acting like Himchan hyung,” he mutters. “I just … I want my body back. I don’t want to look at my stupid face any more. I’m never going to be able to stand in front of a camera again without worrying about how I’m smiling. How I am ever going to be able to talk to a girl again? How am I ever going to be able to kiss a girl again?”

Youngjae rolls his eyes.

“Stop doing that with my face!” Daehyun can’t take this. If he doesn’t get his body back he’s never going to be able to look at Youngjae again.

“You’re such an idiot,” Youngjae says. “You look fine. You’re _handsome_. You look fine on camera and you look fine with your stupid cocky smirk and you look fine talking to girls.” He snorts. “Not that you have any girls to talk to, let alone kiss.”

“Hey!” Daehyun frowns. “I had a girlfriend …”

“You dated her for a month,” Youngjae says. “You didn’t even speak the same language. Did you even get to holding hands?”

“We held hands! Hey, of course we held hands. I even kissed her. What do you think I am?”

He'd kissed her once, on the lips even, although it hadn't lasted more than a second or two. Still it counts.

“I think you’re someone who doesn’t have to worry about what he looks like when he’s kissing someone,” Youngjae says. "We're the only people you see, anyway."

Daehyun doesn’t know if it’s some combination of his voice and Youngjae’s words or if he always looks this smug, but it’s almost unbearable. So what if the members are the only people he sees? They have lips he could worry about kissing - very nice lips, some of them.

“That doesn’t mean I’m not going to worry,” he says, and he grabs Youngjae by the shoulder.

Youngjae’s eyes go wide and he throws up his hands to block Daehyun. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you … me … you get the idea.” 

Youngjae shakes his head and throws up an NG sign. 

“Yoo Youngjae, come on! I’m never going to be able to see what I look like when I’m kissing someone ever again. What if I look really weird? I have to know so I can fix it. If you don’t do this I’m going to develop a complex and never kiss anyone and end up old and alone and you’ll have to support me because it’ll be all your fault.”

Youngjae opens his mouth, but no words come out -- as sure a tell as any that he’s not the real Jung Daehyun.

Daehyun grins. He knows he’s won. He steps forward, right into Youngjae’s space, and puts his hands on Youngjae’s waist. It’s really weird, seeing his face this close. He’s all nose and big eyes and his stupid bad skin. 

“I'm glad I don't have to see this every time,” he mutters. 

“Shut up,” Youngjae says softly. “Don’t be ridiculous.” And then he leans forward and their mouths meet in an awkward kiss. 

It’s not that great at first. Daehyun’s trying to watch himself but he can’t really - he’s too close to see anything but the dark shadows of his eyelashes and the corner of his face. It feels good though, in a clumsy way. Youngjae is good at kissing - of course he would be. His hands come up and find Daehyun’s waist, and his breath is warm and his bottom teeth are pressed into Daehyun’s lip in a way that should hurt but actually feels really good. His hands hang stupidly at his side, but he figures he’s got to do something with them, so he puts one on Youngjae’s shoulder and the other around the back of his neck. He pulls back for a second - his nose is really huge from his angle, but funny that it doesn’t matter that much any more.

Youngjae makes this content little noise as Daehyun kisses him. His fingers dig into Daehyun’s side through the thin tee shirt fabric, and all Daehyun can think is that it would feel even better if Youngjae’s hands were on his bare skin. He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about this before - Youngjae’s always biting his stupid lips; who wouldn’t think about it - but he never had any idea that it would feel this good, so good that he just wants to keep kissing Youngjae until he’s breathless and his pulse is bounding and his skin is hot.

He leans back, against the cool edge of the sink …

Hey. Daehyun opens his eyes. Youngjae’s are still closed, and his mouth is open - that stupid, perfect mouth of his.

“We switched back,” he whispers. 

Youngjae’s eyes pop open. “Oh.” He nods, and starts to step away, but Daehyun tightens his hands around Youngjae’s waist. _His_ hands. It’s good to be back in his body.

“What are you doing?” Youngjae asks, frowning. His face - smooth skin, bright eyes, the cupid’s bow of his upper lip - is a delight. 

“The view is better from over here,” Daehyun mutters. “I do look really stupid when I’m kissing. I need some pointers.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes - funny how it doesn’t look stupid at all when he does it - and laughs, mouth stretched wide. He doesn’t pull away though, just works his hand deeper into the short hair at the nape of Daehyun’s neck and kisses him again.


End file.
